FLW Wrestling: Meeting Crystal's Family - Episode 20
August 20, 2014: Backstage, Crystal and I went back to our locker-room. I showered and changed into a dress shirt, dress pants, and put a tie on. I had to make sure I looked nice for Crystal’s family. First impressions are everything afterall. Do you want me to continue? Hopefully not, I could continue going on, but I’m sure you don’t care about Crystal and I’s ride to her house, so I’ll start at entering Crystal’s house instead… “Alright, so don’t ask about your father. Anything else I should know?” Crystal) “No,” she replied before opening her front door. She wanted me to go inside first, but why would I go before a lady? “Ladies first,” I said to her as I place my hand against the door. Crystal) “But you’re my guest,” she responded. “Indeed I am,” I said, stepping inside her home and taking a few steps forward before pausing in my tracks. I turned my head to the left a little bit and saw Crystal’s mother staring at me. I looked back at Crystal, then back at her mother, then back at her, then her mother again, and kept on doing this. Neither Crystal or her mother laughed at me. After a minute of staring, I pulled my car keys out of my pocket and pointed them at my car. BEEP, BEEP! “Forgot to lock my doors,” I said to end the awkward silence and stare down. I hoped for some laughter but sadly got nothing. Crystal’s Mother) “Bran, get the pan!” she yelled. I looked back to Crystal and whispered, “I think it’s best that I leave.” Crystal) “No, you’re fine,” she whispered back. Crystal’s Mother) “What?” “Uh...Nothing...Listen, I know I like fried chicken and fried eggs, and I know it’s weird that I boil Chicken Noodle Soup and Stars in a frying pan, but please don’t hit me. My head hurts enough already, I’m just a guest. I’m about to,” Crystal’s mom cut me off. Crystal’s Mother) “No, why would I hit you? I’m the one who needs to be whacked,” she said to me. Crystal) “Mom, no you don’t.” Crystal’s Mother) “Oh yes I do, you’re actually dating again after what that last boy did to you.” Crystal) “I’m not dating anybody...He’s just a friend.” “What did this last boy do to her,” I asked with curiosity. Crystal’s Mother) “Well you see, he wanted a,” Crystal interrupted. Crystal) “He pretty much put me in a terrible situation and abandoned me afterwards.” Crystal’s Mother) “Crystal, you know better than to interrupt me.” Crystal) “I know, Mom, what happened is too long of a story for tonight.” Crystal’s Mother) “Understood,” she replied, “So why don’t you introduce me to your new boyfriend?” Crystal) “Mom, this is my friend, Aaron,” she said to her Mom before looking at me. “And Aaron, this is my Mom.” “Nice to meet you,” I said to Crystal’s mom. Crystal’s Mother) “Nice to meet you too,” she replied before asking, “What kind of car do you got?” “A,” Crystal slightly pulled my left arm and interrupted me. Crystal) “I’m sorry, we probably will talk more during dinner. Want to make sure dinner gets done in time because we could be here all night, and I’d like to introduce Aaron to Bran.” Crystal’s Mother) “What are you cooking?” Crystal) “I don’t even know,” she responded as we began to walk. We walked in silence to the dining room. This was where I met Bran’s son. I said “hello” to him, but got never got a response. He seemed to be too interested in organizing his action figures than to respond. Crystal) She hesitated before saying, “he’s autistic.” “Poor kid,” I responded. Crystal) “Poor kid? No, he’s wonderful. Some day he’ll invent something awe-inspiring.” We walked into the kitchen where we met Crystal’s brother, Bran, a 6’5” man in his 20s. I could only see his back at the time since he was washing his hands at the moment. Crystal) “And this is Bran.” I would have introduced myself right away, but I had to wait for Bran to turn around. I wasn’t going to introduce myself to his back. I mean, if I like Crystal don’t I want to look straight into his eyes and introduce myself to him? Eventually he turned around as he dried his hands off and looked at me from toe to forehead. Crystal) “Bran, this is Aaron.” “Nice to meet you,” I extended my hand. Bran) He looked at my hand before grabbed it, then looked up at me and stated “Crystal’s told me about you. Who do you think you are?!” I glared at Crystal 95% shocked and 5% scared, “I...” Bran) “No, no, you don’t have to answer,” he started shaking my hand, “How are you?” I shook his hand, “I’m good...” What do you think of FLW Wrestling: Meeting Crystal's Family - Episode 20? Awesome Awful Funny Interesting Boring Surprising Disgusting Depressing Strange Long Short Others + Others - Just leaving a vote. ''What did you think of FLW Wrestling: Meeting Crystal's Family - Episode 20? Comment below and let me know. '' FLW Wrestling: Return of the Show - Episode 21 Category:FLW Wrestling Category:"The Star" Aaron Highlight Category:Crystal Actionaez Category:"Athlete" Austin Branch